fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miłość, majtki i winda
Nikogo nie ma w domu Flynn-Fletcherów i został sam Fineasz z Izabelą. Dziewczyna postanawia pójść z chłopakiem do centrum na dyskotekę. Tymczasem Dundersztyc buduje Za-Majtki-Pociągator, żeby każdy miał problemy z majtkami. Izabela dostała promieniem doktora i została publicznie upokorzona, czym uciekła. Fineasz i Izabela chcą zobaczyć piękne widoki udając się do Spółki Zło, lecz zostali uwięzieni w windzie. Odcinek ten napisał sam Paweł. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Ferb Fletcher Scenariusz Był piękny słoneczny letni poranek. Świergot ptaków wyrwał Fineasza ze snu. Przetarł oczy i powiódł sennym wzrokiem dookoła. Pokój wyglądał jak zwykle normalnie. Jednak jedna rzecz wyraźnie nie pasowała do reszty. Otóż mimo wczesnej pory, Ferb szykował się do wyjścia. - Ej, Ferb! – powiedział chłopak. Brat spojrzał pytająco w jego stronę. - Dokąd się wybierasz tak wcześnie? - Mówiłem ci wczoraj, nie pamiętasz? – odrzekł beznamiętnie zielonowłosy. – Jadę znowu na konkurs debatowy. Ale tym razem bez Pepe. - Aha. – odparł Fineasz i zamyślił się. Bez Ferba ciężko mu będzie zajmować się projektami. Pożegnał swojego brata i poszedł jeść śniadanie, mając za towarzysza jedynie dziobaka. Wszyscy pozostali członkowie rodziny byli nieobecni. Fretka umówiła się na cały dzień z Jeremiaszem, tata pracował, a mama załatwiała jakieś sprawy na mieście. Co gorsza, Buford i Baljeet również udali się na ten konkurs. Fineasz westchnął i spojrzał na Pepe. - Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy sami. Zwierzak w odpowiedzi zaterkotał. Po śniadaniu, Fineasz i Pepe udali się do ogródka i usiedli pod drzewem. Jakieś jabłko oderwało się i spadło chłopcu na głowę. Wziął je do ręki i obejrzał z bezmyślnym wyrazem twarzy. - Wiesz, Pepe. – zaczął. – Spadające jabłka zwykle podsuwały mi pomysł na to, co by można porobić. – westchnął i dodał: – Ale bez Ferba nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Nagle chłopak zauważył, że jego zwierzątko domowe zniknęło. - No tak. – mruknął. – Można się było tego spodziewać. Dziobak przekradł się na drugą stronę domu i założył kapelusz, poczym odkręcił ogrodowego węża i napił się wody ze strumienia. Następnie wskoczył do śmietnika, który skrywał tajny tunel. Pepe przeleciał nim i wpadł na krzesło do tajnej bazy. Ekran zamigotał i pojawił się na nim Carl. - Cześć, agencie P! – powiedział wesoło. – Dundersztyc ostatnio chodzi do dziwnych sklepów… Nagle na ekranie pokazał się również Major Monogram. - Co ty wyrabiasz, Carl! – rzekł. – To moje zadanie dawać mu misje. Ty idź i operuj kamerę! - No dobrze, majorze. – odparł niechętnie stażysta. – Ale chciałem się pobawić w majora. Monogram wywrócił oczami, a potem skierował wzrok ku dziobakowi. - Agencie P, Dundersztyc ostatnio odwiedza dziwne sklepy… - Już to powiedziałem! – rozległ się głos chłopaka. - Nie przeszkadzaj, Carl! – odrzekł niechętnie major, poczym kontynuował: – Widziano go w sklepie z używaną bielizną, w sklepie z przyborami malarskimi i co gorsza… - mężczyzna zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. – … w sklepie ze świecami! Ruszaj natychmiast i sprawdź, co kombinuje! Pepe zasalutował, poczym wskoczył do latającego pojazdu i odleciał. - Majorze, wie pan, że dziś jest konkurs debatowy? - Co z tego, Carl? - Moglibyśmy na niego pójść. - Już wolę, żebyś czytał horoskopy! Fineasz siedział samotnie pod drzewem, zastanawiając się, co mógłby robić w pojedynkę, gdy usłyszał jakiś szelest. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i spostrzegł Izabelę, jak wchodzi do ogródka. - Cześć, Fineasz. Co robisz? – powiedziała najsłodszym tonem, jakim umiała. Liczyła, że chłopak wreszcie dostrzeże jej uczucia. - Hej, Izabelo! – odpowiedział ponuro. – Przynajmniej ty zostałaś. - A gdzie są wszyscy? - Ferb, Buford i Baljeet pojechali na konkurs debatowy, Fretka umówiła się z Jeremiaszem, tata pracuje, mama załatwia różne sprawy, a Pepe jak zwykle zniknął. - To może spędzimy czas tylko we dwoje? – odparła z nadzieją w głosie. - No dobra, ale nie wiem, czy damy radę sami coś zbudować. - Nie musimy dzisiaj zajmować się projektami! Poróbmy coś innego. - Masz jakiś pomysł? Izabela zastanowiła się. To może być jej szansa. Może spędzić dzień sam na sam z Fineaszem. Musi to wykorzystać i sprawić, żeby chłopak się w niej zakochał. - Chodźmy na dyskotekę. – zaproponowała. - Niech będzie. – odparł ochoczo chłopiec. Tak więc poszli. Iza zamyśliła się i chwyciła chłopaka za rękę. Ten spojrzał zdziwiony, wyswobodził dłoń i spytał: - Czemu mnie łapiesz za rękę? Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i wymamrotała: - Eee… No nie wiem. Tymczasem… Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca!!! Agent P dostał się już na balkon dziwacznego budynku i stąpał powoli, aby nie wpaść w żadną pułapkę. Wszedł do środka, ale nie zauważył jeszcze szalonego naukowca. Za to po chwili podszedł do niego Norm i oznajmił: - Witaj, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Doktor Dundersztyc zaraz przyjdzie, obecnie przebywa w toalecie. Rozgość się wygodnie. Pokazał ręką na stolik z dwoma krzesłami. Dziobak usiadł ostrożnie, ale wyglądało na to, że nie była to pułapka. - Może herbatki, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? – zaproponował robot. Agent ochoczo pokiwał głową. W tym momencie drzwi od toalety otwarły się z głośnym hukiem i oczom zebranych ukazał się nie kto inny jak Heinz Dundersztyc. - Co za oczekiwana niespodzianka! To Pepe Pan… Nie dokończył, bo w tym momencie Norm niosący herbatę potknął się i wylał ją na złoczyńcę. - AŁA!!! – wrzasnął Heinz. – Norm, ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś uważał z herbatą?! Poza tym zepsułeś efekt zaskoczenia. Idź do kąta! - Przepraszam i już idę. – rzekł pogodnie robot i poszedł. - Wybacz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, ale musisz poczekać, aż się przebiorę. – oznajmił doktor. – I tak nigdzie się nie ruszysz, bo w krzesło strzeliłem promieniem Przyklejatora. Złoczyńca poszedł i po chwili wrócił. - Teraz posłuchasz o moim niecnym planie. – zaczął Dundersztyc. – Ale najpierw retrospekcja. Gdy byłem małym chłopcem w Gimmelshtump, moje życie było pasmem nieszczęść. W szkole wszyscy się ze mnie wyśmiewali. Kilku łobuzów lubiło ciągnąć mnie za gumę od majtek! Och, jakie to było upokarzające! Gdy poskarżyłem się mamie, ta mi odparła: - Dummkopf, das ist deine Schuld! Du sollst starker sein! to twoja wina! Powinieneś być silniejszy! Mówiła mi jeszcze, że mój braciszek Roger na pewno by sobie na coś takiego nie pozwolił. Tak więc, teraz się zemszczę i upokorzę innych! Norm, szykuj inator! - Nie mogę, bo siedzę w kącie! - Dobra, ja to zrobię, ech! Heinz odsłonił płachtę, a Pepe ujrzał strasznie dziwną maszynę. Była w kształcie majtek oraz miała jakieś działo. - A oto mój Za-majtki-pociągator!!! – ryknął zły naukowiec. – Każdy trafiony promieniem tego urządzenia będzie miał problemy z majtkami! Niewidzialna siła będzie je szarpać za gumę i właściciel będzie upokorzony! HAHAHA!!! Fineasz i Izabela poszli do centrum handlowego Googolplex, gdzie miała się odbywać dyskoteka. Gdy byli już na miejscu, chłopak zauważył, że prawie wszyscy uczestnicy byli od nich dużo starsi. Pomyślał, że może się rzucać w oczy, ale szybko odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Dziewczyna pociągnęła go w stronę parkietu. Zdobyła już kilka tanecznych odznak, więc taniec nie stanowił dla niej problemu. Dzieci dobrze się bawiły na potańcówce. Fineasz jednak zauważył pewną dziwną rzecz. Mianowicie jego koleżanka czasami sprawiała wrażenie, jakby patrzyła na niego maślanym wzrokiem. Chłopiec pomyślał jednak, że chyba mu się zdawało. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby ona… Nie, to tylko złudzenie. Nagle wydarzyło się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Dziwny promień wleciał na salę i trafił Izabelę. Dziewczynka poczuła, że coś ją łapie za majtki. Jednak nie zauważyła nikogo. Było to dość bolesne, a do tego upokarzające – wszyscy wokoło mogli zobaczyć jej gacie. Co gorsza, były na nich rysunki serduszek i Fineaszów ( sama je wyhaftowała). Zaczęła się czerwienić ze wstydu. - NIEEE!!! – krzyknęła i uciekła z sali. - Izabelo, czekaj! – zawołał Fineasz, ale było już za późno. Chłopiec na szczęście nie przyjrzał się dokładniej tym wzorkom i nie zauważył swoich podobizn, ale dziewczynka tego nie wiedziała i myślała, że Fineasz poznał jej sekret… I to w taki upokarzający sposób! Iza postanowiła schować się w sekretnej chatce swojego zastępu Ogników. Oddział był dziś nieobecny, więc może się tu skryć. Tam chłopak pewnie nie będzie jej szukał. Fineasz pochodził po okolicy, ale nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć przyjaciółki. Wstąpił nawet do jej domu, ale jej mama Vivian powiedziała mu, że Izy nie ma. - No trudno. – pomyślał. – Znów muszę siedzieć sam. Tymczasem dziewczyna uznała, że może nie powinna była tak zostawiać swojego kolegi. Przecież został dzisiaj sam w domu, więc może było mu smutno. - Mimo kompromitacji pójdę do niego. – postanowiła. – Pewnie wrócił już do domu. Chłopak siedział właśnie pod drzewem, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś nadchodzi. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał swoją przyjaciółkę. Sprawiała wrażenie zawstydzonej. - Wszystko w porządku? – spytał chłopiec. - Nie bardzo. – odparła smutno. – Wszyscy widzieli moje majtki! - Ja nie widziałem. Przynajmniej nie dokładnie. - Nie widziałeś wzorków? - Zobaczyłem tylko jakieś serduszka, ale nic poza tym. - Uff… To dobrze. - Przykro mi, że ci się to przytrafiło. - Nie masz mi za złe, że uciekłam? - Nie. Na twoim miejscu też pewnie bym to zrobił. Iza uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. - Dzięki. Jesteś prawdziwym przyjacielem. - To co teraz robimy? - Może przejdziemy się po mieście? - Dobra, poszukamy jakiś ciekawych miejsc. Dzieci poszły więc na spacer. Iza marzyła, żeby chwycić swojego ukochanego za rękę, ale obawiała się konsekwencji. W końcu doszli do jakiegoś wielkiego fioletowego budynku. - O, zobacz, jaki fajny! – ucieszył się Fineasz. – Nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi. - Jest na nim napisane „Spółka zło Dundersztyca”. – oznajmiła dziewczyna. – Pewnie mieszka tam jakiś wariat. - Może zobaczymy, co jest w środku. - Po co? - Budynek wygląda interesująco. Na pewno w środku też jest ciekawy. - Ale czy można tu wchodzić? - Sprawdźmy! Przyjaciele weszli do środka. Od razu rzuciły im się w oczy winda i schody. - Pojedźmy windą. – zaproponował czerwonowłosy. – Po co mamy zasuwać na piechtę tyle pięter. - Fineasz, dokąd właściwie chcesz iść? - Myślałem, żeby pojechać na samą górę i zobaczyć piękny widok z tarasów. - OK. Chłopiec wcisnął guzik i po chwili winda przyjechała. - Panie przodem! – powiedział chłopak i gestem zachęcił koleżankę, by weszła. Izabela uśmiechnęła się i wkroczyła do środka. Przejdźmy na razie do Dundersztyca. Naukowiec, po zaprezentowaniu swojemu nemezis nowego diabolicznego wynalazku, postanowił go wypróbować. Nim jednak zdołał to zrobić, Pepe wyjął z kieszeni procę i strzelił kamykiem w szaleńca. Ten krzyknął i wpadł na maszynę, która wystrzeliła w przypadkowym kierunku. - Pomogę panu. – oznajmił pogodnie Norm i ruszył w kierunku agenta P. Niestety potknął się na wylanej wcześniej herbacie i się wywrócił, przy okazji rozwalając krzesło. Pepe był wolny. - NIEEE!!! – wrzasnął Heinz. Dziobak skoczył i wcisnął przycisk autodestrukcji na Za-majtki-pociągatorze. Maszyna zaczęła się trząść. - Powinienem chyba przestać dodawać do inatorów przyciski autodestrukcji. – rzekł do siebie Dundersztyc. Po chwili maszyna wybuchła, ale wystrzeliła jeszcze jeden promień w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Sadza po eksplozji pokryła złoczyńcę, ale agent P uciekł. - A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Pepe musiał niestety udać się jeszcze do bazy, gdyż Monogram miał z nim ważne sprawy do omówienia. Wróćmy do dzieci. Po wejściu do windy, Fineasz nacisnął przycisk na najwyższe piętro. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, a winda ruszyła powoli w górę. W tle grała cicha windowa wersja piosenki „Glitchee Glitchee Goo”. Po przejechaniu mniej więcej połowy drogi, winda zatrzymała się niespodziewanie, a muzyczka ucichła. Fineasz i Izabela wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Odczekali dłuższą chwilę, ale najwidoczniej winda nie miała zamiaru ruszyć dalej. - Chyba utknęliśmy. – stwierdził chłopiec. - Może zadzwonimy po pomoc? – zaproponowała dziewczyna. - OK. – odparł Fineasz i wyjął komórkę. Niestety zauważył, że nie ma zasięgu. - Niestety zauważyłem, że nie ma zasięgu. - Do licha. – mruknęła Izabela, a potem powiedziała głośniej: – Zobaczmy może, czy da się uciec przez szyb windy. - Nie sądzę. Zresztą nie ma jak się do niego dostać. Nie mam przy sobie też żadnych narzędzi, których mógłbym użyć do zbudowania jakiejś maszyny. - Czasem w windach jest specjalny przycisk, który się naciska w takich przypadkach, aby zawołać ochronę. Niestety tutaj czegoś takiego nie ma. - Zatem obawiam się, że musimy poczekać, aż ktoś nas uratuje. Fineasz usiadł smutno na podłodze. - Usiądź sobie, Izabelo. Po co mamy męczyć nogi? Zapewne trochę się tu zabawimy. Iza przysiadła się do przyjaciela i przyszła jej do głowy pewna rzecz. Sytuacja miała swoje dobre strony. Jest sama z Fineaszem w stosunkowo niewielkim pomieszczeniu, nie ma nikogo innego, a ponadto nie wyglądało na to, żeby mieli stąd szybko pójść. Pomyślała, że może uda jej się jakoś zmusić chłopaka, żeby się w niej zakochał. Dziewczynka spojrzała na swojego kolegę, który siedział obok niej przygnębiony i poczuła się dziwnie. Uczucie to przypominało motyle w brzuchu, ale było jakby mocniejsze, niż zazwyczaj, gdy widziała Fineasza. Wydawało jej się, że jest jednocześnie wesoła i smutna, czuła jakąś nieokreśloną tęsknotę. Nagle w jej sercu zrodziło się niepowściągane pragnienie, aby go pocałować. - Muszę się powstrzymać. – pomyślała. – Co on by pomyślał, gdybym to zrobiła? Im bardziej jednak starała się powstrzymać od tego, tym większą na to miała ochotę. Mimo woli zaczęła się drgać i jęknęła. - Wszystko w porządku, Izabelo? – spytał zaniepokojony chłopiec. - Eee... Oczywiście, że… yyy… tak. – wyjąkała i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale zrobiła tylko jakąś dziwną minę. Nagle pokusa w niej zwyciężyła i rzuciła się, by pocałować Fineasza, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Wyglądało to dość osobliwie. - Daj spokój. – nie dawał za wygraną czerwonowłosy. – Przecież widzę, że coś cię trapi. Masz drgawki? - Eee… Nie, to raczej…. gorączka! Tak, gorączka! – skłamała Iza. – Czasami się tak ma, że się zachoruje i nawet się nie wie dlaczego. - Ojej, to poważna sprawa. – zmartwił się Fineasz. – Niestety nie mogę ci pomóc, dopóki siedzimy w tej przeklętej windzie. - Nie martw się. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, imitując słaby głos. – To nie jest wielka gorączka. I nawet wiem, co by mi pomogło. - Tak? A co? - Więcej… ciepła! - Masz na myśli jakiś koc czy coś w tym stylu? - Tak, ale tutaj nie znajdziemy niczego takiego. - Niestety. - Ale jest inny sposób! - Jaki? Iza wiedziała doskonale, co na to odpowiedzieć, ale trochę się wstydziła. Zaczęła się trząść ze stresu. - Och, to okropne! – rzekł Fineasz. – Widzę, że czujesz się coraz gorzej. Powiedz, jaki jest ten inny sposób! Czarnowłosa odpowiedziała coś cicho i chłopiec nie usłyszał. - Co takiego? - Przytulmy się! – wykrztusiła w końcu dziewczyna. Chłopak dziwnie na nią spojrzał. Iza zaczerwieniła się i powiedziała szybko: - Wtedy będzie mi cieplej. Proszę, zgódź się! Fineasz zauważył jakby chytry błysk w oczach koleżanki. Czyżby ona… Nie, to niemożliwie. Są tylko przyjaciółmi. Ale jednak… Iza zauważyła jego wahanie i pomyślała, że może ją rozgryzł. Ale sądząc po tym, jaki był zawsze nieświadomy jej uczuć, pewnie tylko poczuł się dziwnie na myśl o takim kontakcie fizycznym. Zachichotała. Teraz wątpliwości tym bardziej zaczęły zadręczać chłopaka. Dziewczyna dostrzegła to i odparła: - Ej, chcesz mi pomóc czy nie? - No… dobra! Fineasz zauważył błysk radości w jej oczach, co go jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło. Izabela rzuciła się w jego stronę, objęło go mocno i wtuliła głowę w jego ciało. Jej lśniące, kruczoczarne włosy zakryły mu twarz. Uderzył go ich piękny zapach, zapewne niedawno je myła jakimś zapachowym szamponem. Chłopak poczuł też przyjemne ciepło wynikające z uścisku Izy. Serce zaczęło mu walić w piersi jak oszalałe. - Co się ze mną dzieje? – myślał gorączkowo. – Co to za nieznane mi uczucia nurtują moją duszę? Przecież to TYLKO przyjaciółka, a ja jej po przyjacielsku pomagam w chorobie. O co tu biega? Iza wydała westchnienie radości. Odruchowo mocniej wtuliła się w ukochanego, jakby podświadomie bała się, że coś ją oderwie od niego. - Chwilo, trwaj! – pomyślała. – Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam taka szczęśliwa. Poczuła, że ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie. - Fantastycznie… - powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem. - Czyżby ona udawała? – przyszło na myśl chłopcu. – Nie, to chyba niemożliwe… - Od razu lepiej. – rzekła wesoło Izabela. – Moje pragnienie miło… eee… to znaczy ciepła zostało zaspokojone. Teraz Fineasz nie mógł już powstrzymać przytłaczających go uczuć. Jakiś złośliwy wewnętrzny głos za wszelką cenę chciał nazwać te emocje, ale chłopak rozpaczliwie próbował przekonać siebie samego, że Izabela to TYLKO jego przyjaciółka. I TYLKO ją lubi. Bardzo lubi. W zasadzie to najlepsza dziewczyna, jaką zna. Izabela spostrzegła, że przytulanie się dziwnie wpływa na czerwonowłosego i nie mogła się powstrzymać od kolejnego chichotu. - Czemu się śmiejesz? – spytał Fineasz z ledwie dostrzegalną nutą wyrzutu. – Podobno się źle czujesz? - Już nie. – odrzekła Iza. – Chyba mi przeszło. Jednak nie wypuściła go z objęć. - To skoro już nie masz gorączki, to… eee… może mnie wypuścisz? - NIE!!! – krzyknęła Izabela z rozpaczą, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że przytulanie się dobiegnie końca. Chłopak uniósł brwi. Szkarłatny rumieniec oblał na ułamek sekundy twarz jego koleżanki, ale błyskawicznie go powstrzymała i oznajmiła: - Jeśli NAPRAWDĘ tego chcesz, to proszę. Wypuściła go z objęć i wstała, by rozprostować nogi. Celowo zaczęła ignorować chłopaka, żeby wzbudzić w nim pragnienie ponownego przytulania. - Izabelo… - zapytał niepewnie Fineasz. - Mmm? - Nie obraź się, ale mam wrażenie, że coś kręcisz. - Ja? Skąd! – dziewczynka usiadła znowu obok niego. Fineasz zwrócił wtedy uwagę na jej powalającą urodę. Od zawsze wiedział, że była ładna, ale teraz wydała mu się jeszcze piękniejsza. Poczuł znowu dziwny ucisk w sercu i nagle poczuł, że chciałby znowu ją przytulić. - Nie, muszę odpędzić te niegodziwe myśli. – pomyślał. – To tylko przyjaciółka. Przez tę walkę wewnętrzną czerwonowłosy zaczął się trochę trząść. - Ojej, Fineasz. – udała zatroskanie Iza. – Chyba złapałeś ode mnie gorączkę, jak jeszcze ją miałam, tak mi przykro. - Nie, wcale nie. – zaprotestował jej kolega. - Chyba jednak tak, widzę, że ci zimno. Muszę ci to wynagrodzić, że przeze mnie zachorowałeś. Znów się przytulmy i wtedy wyzdrowiejesz. Fineasz zrobił zdziwioną minę, a Izabela znów się na niego rzuciła i go objęła. - Kocham ją. – przemknęło przez myśl chłopcu. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu dłużej stawiać oporu tym myślom i Izabeli. To była prawda. Chciał, żeby się do niego przytulała. W tym momencie dziewczyna uznała, że nadszedł już czas. - Wybacz, Fineasz. Tak naprawdę udawałam. Chciałam po prostu się do ciebie przytulić, bo… - … mnie kochasz. – dokończył za nią chłopak. - Tak. – odparła i pocałowała go w usta. W życiu tych dwojga był to najcudowniejszy moment. Jeszcze nigdy żadne z nich nie czuło się tak błogo i przyjemnie. Jednoczesne całowanie i przytulanie dawało im wprost nieopisaną rozkosz. Nawet nie zauważyli, jak winda nagle ruszyła, pojechała na samą górę i się otworzyła. W drzwiach stanął sam Dundersztyc. - Ej, czego tu szukacie? – spytał niechętnie. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. - I czemu się całujecie w windzie mojej spółki zło? – dodał. – Nie jesteście na to trochę za młodzi? - Tak. Tak, jesteśmy. – odparł Fineasz. - Chcieliśmy podziwiać widoki z tarasów. – oznajmiła Izabela i wyszła z windy, trzymając chłopaka za rękę. – Proszę sobie jechać spokojnie na dół. - Nie tak szybko. – rzekł Heinz. – To moje tarasy. Jeśli koniecznie chcecie tam wejść, to ja będę was pilnował, żebyście mnie nie okradli. Cała trójka poszła na tarasy. Fineasz i Izabela zachwycili się piękną panoramą miasta, którą mogli podziwiać razem. Pamiętacie promień, który wyleciał z Za-majtki-pociągatora przed jego zniszczeniem? Otóż odbijał się on od różnych obiektów na Ziemi i w kosmosie, aż w końcu wrócił i trafił Dundersztyca. Miał na sobie akurat majtki z Pepe Panem Dziobakiem. - A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! To wszystko przez ciebie! – krzyknął naukowiec. Fineasz odwrócił się od pięknego widoku, a chwilę potem to samo zrobiła Izabela. Chłopak zdążył akurat na ten moment, gdy doktor ukrywał pod spodniami majtki. Zauważył na nich swojego domowego zwierzaka w kapeluszu tajnego agenta. - Pepe? Jest tajnym agentem? – zdziwił się nie na żarty chłopiec. - Ej, zaraz. Ja chyba was skądś znam… - zastanowił się Dundersztyc. – Coś mi się przypomina. Nie byliśmy razem w drugim wymiarze? Fineasz, Izabela i Dundersztyc przypomnieli sobie o drugim wymiarze. Czy to oznacza, że agent P zostanie przeniesiony? Czy związek Fineasza i Izabeli przetrwa? Jaki ma z tym związek Wielka Latająca Głowa Niemowlaka? Jakie są rozwiązania tajemnic Wszechświata? Tego wszystkiego dowiecie się z następnej części tej opowieści pt. „ Nienawiść, skarpetki i schody”! Koniec